koopa_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopaling Fandom
The Koopaling Fandom is a sub fandom of the Super Mario Fandom. The fandom is mainly about Bowser's 7 adopted kids known as the Koopalings and other's Koopaling personas. Controversy Just like all fandoms, the Koopaling Fandom itself is very controversal. The Koopalings themselves often sparks the fandom from appearing a game, however if they don't appear at all, the fandom hates on the game. Many former fans and Non-Koopa fans consider them incredibly overrated due to how much they're appearing since their reboots in NSMBWII in 2009. It can be concluded that the fandom really started to loose its shape around 2011 or 2012. History The Koopaling fandom was fairly small before their reboots. A site known as Lemmy's Land was created before that. Many notable artists, such as wackko200, were involved at the time. When they reappeared in New Super Mario Bros Wii, the fandom sparked rapidly and many new Koopaling artists, such as former user KoopalingFreaks8 (now known as ALBurning90) and Aso-Designer, started to appear. Around the new decade, the fandom seemed to start loosing its shape and many fans eventually left. Despite the attempted reformations by Daewig around the end 2016, the fandom started to deform again as a pair of lovers broke up and immediately altered fans personalities. During the last few months of 2017, it happened again as a Discord chat broke the fandom into another schism amongst older and newer fans. Rise, Fall, and Schisms The creation of Super Mario Bros 3 and Super Mario World along with their cartoon counterparts brought appeal to the koopalings. For the most part, the games gave no personality to the seven children but the cartoons gave slight (yet sometimes cliched) details. This left people fascinated with them, giving them space to copy, create, and innovate their own persepetions of the koopaling and even making their original creations (OCs) which are non-canonical koopalings created for the purposed of the user. In 1998, a site named Lemmy's Land was created for mainly koopaling fan creations; this eventually became the first official fandom base that ruled for sixteen years. An art website named DeviantArt arrived in 2000, however because of it's newborn status, the fandom didn't get much traction there at first. Also, the koopalings had several short breaks in appearence before taking a five year haitus starting after Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003). Meanwhile, the fandom when into a dormant period. It woke again in 2009 with the release of New Super Mario Bros Wii, featuring the Koopalings rebooted and somewhat redesigned. After this, the fandom spread more to DeviantArt but Lemmy's Land held it's reign until 2012 when the site creator "Lemmy" decided to end updates, effectively killing the site. As for the members, most of them dispersed and some of them regrouped into a general gaming forum called Last Life Forums. By this time, the fandom had already approached a peak in DeviantArt, attracting many notable members such as Aivaylas, Ana Koopa, IsabellaGraceS and PrinceLarryKoopa88 around 2015. The end of 2016 brought the first schism after DiscoTechna and NeuroPhonic broke their relationship in a drama frenzy that caused the fandom some internal conflict. In June 2017, Daewig created a Discord chat specifically for Koopaling related content. At first, the chat seemed a great idea but it soon began having difficulties with NSFW posting. A ban was put in place a month later but the second schism already took it's toll. The third and last schism happened when several of the active member either left or began fighting (mostly between Daewig's friends and PrinceLarryKoopa88). The end result was the chat's death in December 2017 with no reported growth of activity. Currently, the fandom lays in low activity with sores of the schism still felt. Hopefully the start of 2018 will bring unity, truth and growth. Notable Members *mama-crowley: Former DeviantArtist. Was not very involved in the fandom but notable for her unique and very cute artwork. Left fandom around 2016 *FantasyFreak-FanGirl (Nunshle): Current DeviantArtist. Least involved with the fandom but most notable for great detailing and luminance & shadowing of artwork. Also is working on an old style frame by frame koopaling cartoon, however, it has been delayed for personal reason and possibly issues with consistent voice actors. *Daesung (Daewig or Eli): Daewoo as of Dec. 2017. Former Leader of the Discord chat. Notable for involvment in the fandom reformation that led to the recent schism and for flat lineless art skills. *Ana Koopa (Alisa): Current DeviantArtist. Much noted for her colorful and shaded art of koopalings, both canon and OC. *IsabellaGraceS: Current DeviantArtist. Noted for her dedicated work both Koopaling related and OC. *DiscoTechna: Former DeviantArtist. Mentor and former lover to NeuroPhonic. Noted for dedication and detailing. Had one of the best lumination of the fandom. Created an OC koopa species called Koophidias, a koopa more reptilian and tall in comparison. Left fandom around 2016/17. *NeuroPhonic (Ryna): Former lover and student of DiscoTechna. Current DeviantArtist. Seperation led to the first schism of Daewig's ruling Discord. Actively in a relationship with beloved revisionist, GravityFallenKyon (Dinky). *IllegalKoopas: Current DeviantArtist. Notable for her unique style of koopaling. Has moved mostly into the Kubo fandom but still admires the koopas. *HG-The-Hamster : Current DeviantArtist. While not part of the Koopaling Fandom completely, she is very well known for her shading skills and her Alternative Universe involving older versions of Bowser Jr and Toadette. While she was involved in the schisms she still continues her AU non-less. *PrinceLarryKoopa88: Current DeviantArtist. Notable more for comedic tastes than design. Counter-revisionist. Instigated the insurrection in the last of Dae's schisms. Afterwards, declared total independence from the koopaling fandom, however, continues his koopaling work and has expanded into music. *Aivaylas: Current Deviant and former Koopaling fandom member. Known for her terrible koopaling OCs before they were rebooted as Eronigos in 2017. She draws Koopas occasionally, but not part of the fandom.